At sporting events, fans bring a wide variety of novelty items and signs to cheer for teams. In some sports (e.g., baseball), teams will play a series of successive games against another team. These events often draw out the most avid fans and creative displays in hopes that their team will “sweep” the series by winning all the games. One way for a fan to symbolize a “sweep” is to use the household item commonly associated with that of a broom. However, conventional brooms, with long, firm handles, are often impractical to bring to sporting events. The length can cause transportation difficulties in large crowds, and events may have strict size and security restrictions on items brought by fans.
Current broom and similar brush designs that address storage and portability issues include brooms with detachable heads and retractable handles (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,197 B2 to Katz, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,077 to Henry), or a detachable head which may be stored inside the handle (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. WO 1995/022276). While these designs somewhat improve portability, fans must keep track of several pieces, and spend time assembling the brooms. Brooms with retractable heads eliminate the assembly inconvenience issue, but current designs require the retractable heads to be symmetric and able to fold into the handle by means of a spring hinge and pull rod (U.S. Pat. No. CN203153657). The fixed-length handles on these designs limit portability and storage efficiency. The variety of brush head designs is also limited, since the size and shape must conform to the handle size and spring hinge orientation. Therefore, a need exists for a portable, compact broom which fans can efficiently store and transport without disassembly.